KH Parodies
by Sandy Temari
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when classic songs go KH?
1. Axel the RedHaired Freak

(To the tune of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer)

Axel

The red-haired FREAK! (freak)

Had some very spiky hair! (Like cloud)

And if you ever saw him, (saw him)

It would be such a scare! (Like seeing Ansem without a shirt)

All of the Organization,

Used to laugh and poke his spleen! (HIS SPLEEN?)

He thought those dumb people, (people)

Were very unkind and mean! (Like a kitten)

Then one dark Halloween,

Ansem came to say (DARKNESS)

Axel with your hair so sharp,

Won't you come and smell my fart! (OH YEAH!)

Then the Organization loved him! (loved him)

And they shouted with joy! (Oh joy….)

Axel the red-haired freak, (freak)

Your one demented boy! (Like a darkside)


	2. 8 Days of Darkness

To the tune of 'The 12 days of Christmas'

On the first day of Christmas, Darkness gave to me

Ansem in a trench coat!

On the second day of Chirstmas, Darkness gave to me

Two captured minions

and Ansem in a trench coat!

On the third day of Christmas. Darkness gave to me

Three best friends

Two captured minions

and Ansem in a trech coat!

On the fourth day of Christmas, Darkness gave to meh

Four evil laugh kits

Three best friends

Two captured minions

and Ansem in a trench coat

On the fifth day of Christmas, Darkness gave to me

Five stolen hearts!

Four evil laugh kits

Three best friends

Two captured minions

and Ansem in a trench coat!

On the sixth day of Christmas, Darkness gave to me

Six evil bananas

Five Stolen hearts!

Four evil laugh kits

Three best friends

Two captured minions

and Ansem in a trench coat!

On the seventh day of Christmas, Darkness gave to me

Seven worlds unlocked

Six evil bananas

Five stolen hearts!

Four evil laugh kits

Three best friends

Two captured minions

and Ansem in a trench coat!

On the eighth day of Christmas, Darkness gave to me

Eight stupid songs

Seven worlds unlocked

Six evil bananas

Five stolen hearts!

Four evil laugh kits

Three best friends

Two captured minions

and Ansem in a trench coat!


	3. Traverse Town the unBeautiful

To the tune of 'America the Beautiful' (DISCLAMIER- I do not own the song 0o)

Oh Traverse town...

Oh Traverse town...

Oh how are you in fame?

When keyblades ring

And heartless wings

Fly in a mindless RAGE!

OH TRAVERSE TOWN

OH TRAVERSE TOWN!

Ansem spread peanut butter on thee!

When bells ring

And heartless sing

And when Sora is a KING!

(Keep checking for the next verse in the chapter 'Traverse the (un)Beautitful Verse 2')


	4. Jingle Bells

**Jingle Bells**  
(Disclaimer- I do not own the song or any KH characters)

**OOOOOOOOH!**

Jingle Bells

**Xemnas smells!**

Marly layed an egg!

**The Keyblade wielder**

Lost his left fielder

**And Riku he did love!**

**Riding through the snow**

On one really cold night

**Sora got the jitters and**

Found a tunnel with a light!

**OOOOOOOOH!**

Jingle Bells

**Xemnas smells!**

Marly layed an egg!

**The Keyblade wielder**

Lost his left fielder

**And Riku he did love!**


	5. Traverse Town the unBeautiful 2

**Traverse Town the (un)Beautiful**------------------(Don't own the song)

Oh Traverse Town...

Oh Traverse Town...

Oh why do we start here?

I liked those cute

Destiny Ilse's

It's the darkness the we do fear!

OH TRAVERSE TOWN

OH TRAVERSE TOWN

Let darkness consume thee!

So Sora and

His friends (except Kiari) can

EAT ALL OF YOUR HAM!


	6. The Keybladesong Song!

The KEYBLADESONG Song

To the tune of 'The CAMPFIRESONG song' from Spongebob Squarepants.

Sora:

Lets gather round the heartless

And sing our kick-butt song

Our K-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E-S-O-N-G SONG

And if you don't think we can sing it faster then your wrong

But it will help if you just sing along!

Kairi:

PAM PAM PAM

Sora:

K-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E-S-O-N-G SONG

K-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E-S-O-N-G SONG

And if you don't think we can sing it faster then your wrong

But it will help if you just sing along!

K-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E-S-O-N-G SONG

Kairi!

Kairi:

Song! I M S T O O P I D

Sora:

Riku!

Riku:

……

Sora:

GOOD!

It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
O Yea!

(Yeah… as much as I despise nick, once my friend told me the idea with the campfire song song, then we had to put the keyblade and heartless in there. THANKS JESS!)


End file.
